toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Music of Tabi'atstan
Music of Tabi'atstan refers to the music of the Tabi'atstani people, which includes music of the Tabi'amard as well as other ethnic groups within Tabi'atstan. It also includes music made by people of Tabi'atstani origin in territories outside of Tabi'atstan. As such, it covers a very diverse range of music from the traditional to the modern. History Early history Until the unification of Tabi'atstan under Shahzada Farnavaz Kazemi in 1561BCE, there was no official musical system. Under Kazemi's rule, a formal court musical system was established which would henceforth be considered the "correct" method of writing music in Tabi'atstan. In ancient Tabi'atstan, the study and playing of music were both considered honourable professions, as music was thought of by Tabi'atstani philosophers as highly mathematical, and part science and art. Furthermore, many monarchs in Tabi'atstan would send out officials to gather folk songs to judge the attitude of their subjects. Early communist rule In the years immediately after the unification of Tabi'atstan under the USSRT, the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan went to great lengths to gain complete control of citizens' lives, including in the cultural sphere. Traditional folk songs were adapted to include patriotic lyrics. Although some musicians were sent overseas to study Western musical traditions, traditional Tabi'atstani music was given greater support in the country. Cold War In the early stages of the Cold War (and particularly during the rule of Lyudin), pop music was considered a degenerate art form that drew too much influence from the capitalist West. As such, the state aggressively pushed for the production and consumption of patriotic and traditional songs. After the 8th World Festival of Youth and Students held in Helsinki in 1962, Tabi'atstan started to open up to Western culture, with Western music styles such as jazz being gradually accepted into mainstream Tabi'atstani culture. However, the government continued to place restrictions on music originating from the West, meaning that music of Western styles available in Tabi'atstan were primarily from the Eastern bloc. In 1987, the Tabi'atstani government removed the general ban on popular music from the Western bloc, although restrictions on songs with subversive lyrics remained. Current In late 2017 the government began a crackdown on hip hop and rap despite the relatively low level of popularity they hold in Tabi'atstan. Reasons for the suppression of hip-hop culture included sexist and decadent lyrics, the promotion of the use of drugs, misogyny, as well as low morals, vulgarity, and low taste in general. Beginning in November 2017, all media channels in Tabi'atstan were banned from broadcasting hip hop music and inviting hip hop artists as guests. Traditional music Traditional Tabi'atstani music is based on a scale similar to the Phrygian dominant scale with frequent use of chromaticism. Music of the Han culture Music of the Persian/Tabi'amard culture Music of the Russian culture Regional music Modern popular music in Tabi'atstan Pop music Pop music was first introduced in Tabi'atstan in the 1960s after the death of President Lyudin. The 1980s is widely considered the golden age of pop music in Tabi'atstan, and during this time there were large scale imports of Soviet pop music as well as numerous state-sanctioned pop music concerts. Since the beginning of the 1990s however, pop music began to decrease in popularity, and since then has become less of a major scene in the Tabi'atstani music world, with Tabi'atstan not currently being a major production or consumption hub of popular music. Although still popular, pop music has since been overshadowed by rock and metal music in the USSRT. Hip hop and rap Hip hop and rap have generally not been popular genres in Tabi'atstan, and have generally associated in the country with the industrial factory cities of Kalengelsk province in the far east of Tabi'atstan. Although hip hop and rap music have been performed and written in numerous languages in the USSRT, both have mainly been composed in Russian, due to the hub of the two genres being the majority-Russian Kalengelsk province. Rock and metal Out of all the modern popular music genres, rock and metal are the most popular genres in Tabi'atstan. Rock music first appeared in Tabi'atstan in the 1970s, with metal music appearing on the scene roughly at the same time. The first electronic guitar was brought to Tabi'atstan by Dalir Mazdaki, who is widely regarded as the father of the Tabi'atstani rock and metal scene. Beginning in the late 1990s the first symphonic, gothic, and power metal bands were formed in Tabi'atstan, and the three subgenres have since become among the most popular styles of modern popular music in the country. Indigenous Tabi'atstani metal bands include Fallen Intentions, Portal Within, and Andiel. There was also a small viking metal scene in Kälsvarike province before its independence, where many Norwegians and Swedes reside, with the band Fjords' Voice gaining a large following, and folk metal also had a regional presence in the provinces of Kälsvarike and Zuwolgast. Whilst historically rock music has been subject to various restrictions by the Tabi'atstani government, nowadays all manifestations and subgenres of rock are performed no matter how atypical they are, although artists must be careful not to touch sensitive political subjects or risk arrest. Goth rock Although goth began to filter into Tabi'atstan in the 1980s, primarily through Kalpala, it only really became established as a subculture in the country during the 1990s. The return of peace and security in the 1990s meant that it was easier for Tabi'atstani citizens to go on holidays in the West again, and as a result goth music was brought in through Tabi'atstani tourists returning to their home country. In Tabi'atstan, somewhat like in the Middle East, the goth scene is often mixed with metal, and goth is often viewed in the country as the more romantic side of metal focused on death and Victorian imagery, with arguments on the separation of goth and metal being far less prevalent then elsewhere in the world. Western classical music Patriotic/revolutionary music Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani culture